Nightmares
by Depressed Wiccan
Summary: The Teen Titans are facing nightmares and someone new comes, to either ruin their lives and help them. Please R&R! CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I just wanted to write this Fan Fiction because I felt like writing this plot I've been thinking of. **

**Disclaimer For Entire Series: I only own this plot and anything you don't recognize. **

The rain fell down like sheets of ice and the sky was pitch black. Inside the Teen Titan Tower, all of the Titans didn't have any evil to fight at the moment surprisingly so they all found something of their own to do and they were all in the living room.

Raven was curled up on the couch reading her latest book, not paying any attention whatsoever to those surrounding her. Beast Boy and Cyborg were rapidly pressing buttons on their controllers as they played Cyborg's latest video game, "Revenge of the Ninjas". Starfire and Robin watched them play.

"I do not think this storm will ever fade away." Starfire said.

"You might be right, Star." Robin replied.

Then the lights flickered, and all of the Titans got alert. A streak of lightning flashed and lit up the Tower completely, then disappeared in a flash.

"What was that?" questioned Raven, as she peered around the room to see if anything evil was lurking around.

Then the doorbell rang, making Starfire and Beast Boy jump. Robin went to go answer it.

A girl with shoulder length dirty blonde hair stood at the doorway. She wore black pants with a black shirt that showed her belly a little. She was also hardly soaked, in fact she was hardly wet at all.

"Hello." She said. "Can I come inside?" Robin nodded and as soon as she was inside, he shut and locked the door.

"Who are you?" asked Robin.

"My name is," The girl introduced. "Camryn. Cam for short."

Robin brought Camryn into the living room with the others Titans.

"Who's this?" Raven asked, suspiciously.

"Her name is Camryn, or we can call her Cam for short." Robin replied. "But the real question is, why are you here. Cam?"

"I'm glad you asked that." Explained Cam. "That lightning streak brought me here." Right after she said that, thunder rumbled and the rain came down even harder.

"You mean to tell me that you came here by lightning?" asked Cyborg.

Cam nodded and replied, "I have special abilities also. I'm an empath and I can shoot lightning from my hands. But I also have a curse. No one can touch me without dying, or getting hurt instantly. Also I can't touch anyone or anything without hurting them, killing them, or anything else that's bad, which is why I wear these long brown gloves."

Robin never noticed the gloves before. Before he had a chance to say anything, another streak of lightning lit up the room again this time losing the electricity.

"I'm Robin by the way." Robin replied. "That's Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven."

Then, all of a sudden they heard creaking noises coming from upstairs.

"Okay," Raven replied. "What the hell was that?"

"I have no idea." Robin said. "Let's split up. Cyborg, stay on this floor. Beast Boy and Starfire go check out all the windows just to see if no other people are lurking around to the tower like Cam did." He turned to Cam and said, "No offense."

"None taken." Cam replied.

"Me, Raven, and Cam will go upstairs." Robin continued. "Okay, Titans. . .and Cam go!"

Cyborg walked around the kitchen, looking for any evil, but then saw a package of cookies. He peered around, making sure that no Titans saw him and he started to eat the cookies.

"No reason I can't eat while I'm on the job, right?" He told himself and continued to eat the cookies.

Starfire and Beast Boy were looking out the living room windows.

"This is truly a fright, don't you think Friend Beast Boy?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah, sure. It's scary, Star." Beast Boy replied. Then some thunder started to rumble. Beast Boy jumped thinking something evil was coming like Slade or Terra coming back. "What was that, what was that, Starfire?!"

"It was only a little bit of thunder, Friend Beast Boy." Starfire said.

"Oh, oh. Good. No evil coming here." Beast Boy replied.

Upstairs Raven, Robin, and Cam were walking through the hall.

"Any idea on what that noise was?" Raven asked, curiously.

"No clue." Robin replied. "Hey, Cam. About your powers, what is an empath exactly?"

"Empaths can feel other people's emotions sort of." Cam explained.

"Oh, okay." Robin replied.

Then another streak of lightning came and Camryn's head suddenly felt something. She looked around for Robin and Raven, but didn't see them or hear them at all.

Flashback start 

The night was still pitch black and storming outside as it was right now. Cam was still standing in that same spot upstairs and looking around. It was pitch black inside the tower too.

"Hello?" Cam called. "Somebody there?"

A thing was coming towards her, and when Cam tried to run her feet wouldn't move. She tried to scream, but her voice wouldn't talk. She couldn't do anything at all.

"Camryn," The thing screeched. It's voice was high and squeaky. When it came closer, Cam saw that it was not human and that it was a demon. She tried to scream, but still nothing came out. "Camryn." It said again. It growled louder and was about to attack.

"I am coming for you, sweetheart." Said another voice. This one was a woman, and to Cam seemed to be human. "I am coming for you to rise and become your destined person. Just you wait."

Flashback End 

Camryn looked around the room and saw Raven and Robin and it wasn't as black as it was in her flashback.

"Cam?" asked Robin. "Cam, are you okay?"

Cam looked over at Robin and nodded her head yes. "I saw myself. I was having a flashback."

"A flashback? Really. What did you see?" questioned Raven.

"Myself, unable to scream or anything. I couldn't defend myself from this demon about to attack me." Cam explained. "Then before the demon could hurt, or even kill me, this woman. I think she was a woman, she said she was coming for me so I could become my destined person."

"Weird." Raven replied, continuing to walk through the hallway.

"I think I know what's happening now from that flashback now though." Said Cam.

"What?" asked Robin.

"That flashback told me that nightmares, or our worst thoughts, are going to be coming to life. Like a horror movie." Explained Cam. "And all of us, have to go through one nightmare, or thought, and either live through it or stop it and make it go away or make it good. It's going to be hard though."

"Sounds like we were already in a horror movie." Raven added.

"Let's go tell the others what your theory is." Robin replied.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like it so far. Please review whatever you can. I will write more as soon as I can then. I already have some thoughts on what other things I might put in. If you have an idea for one of the Teen Titans worse nightmare might be, please email me. Try not to put them in the reviews. Okay then, I will update as soon as possible. And I guess that's it. Okies, bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey, no reviews yet. Please review! Pretty Please! Anyway, I just felt like updating so. . .please review!**

The Teen Titans and Cam were all in the darkened living room. The lights were still off, and the rain was still pouring down. Cam just explained to the other Titans what her theory was.

"That is tremendously scary." Starfire replied. "What do we do to stop the nightmares from coming?"

"I think we have to live through it or stop it or something." Cam explained to Starfire.

Then some more lightning lit up the room for a second, and then flashed away.

"We should split up." Robin said, beginning to bark orders. "Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy stay on this floor while me, Cam, and Raven go upstairs. Titans. . .and Cam move!"

Raven, Robin, and Cam began going upstairs. They heard noises, like footsteps, coming closer to them. Cam felt some emotion, overpowering her soul, and not being able to feel her own emotions, which can sometimes be a good thing. She shuddered at the person's emotions she was feeling and Raven saw her looking uncomfortable.

"Cam?" Raven asked, suspiciouly. "Are you okay?"

Cam nodded and replied, "I'm feeling someone's emotions. They feel pain, lots of it, and I'm feeling their pain. I wish it would go away."

"Do you know who's emotion it is?" asked Robin.

Cam shook her head no and looked around the hallway, seeing someone, or something, coming towards them. She took one glove off, preparing for defense if she needed it. The person, or thing, came closer and they saw who, or what, it was.

"Hello Robin." The figure said. It was Slade.

"Slade.'' Robin replied. "Let's finish this." He rushed towards him to attack, but Slade disappeared and headed towards Raven. "Raven! Look out!" Robin cried. Raven tried to telepathically hurl something, anything she could find, towards Slade, but he almost hurt, or even killed, her.

Cam tried hurling a lightning streak at him, but Slade dodged it and ran towards Cam to attack. She tried getting another lightning streak ready to attack, but it took longer then she expected. Robin pulled Slade away from Raven and Cam and began to fight him.

"Robin. Join me. Like Terra did." Slade growled.

"Slade," Robin said. "Go to hell." He kicked him and Slade flew back towards the wall, Robin rushed toward him and kicked him more. This was his nightmare, authough it seems quite easy it was hard to Robin.

Cam put gloves back on her hands, and felt Slade's emotions. It was him who felt all that pain, that suffering. All of it was Slade. And Slade deserved it all.

Robin was about to finish Slade off when he just disappeared. Robin's nightmare was over. He saw Raven's shoulder bleeding and he rushed over to her, wanting to help her.

"Don't." Raven said. "I'll be okay. Really, Robin." She was lying. Robin could tell she was lying and he just did what she asked, back offed.

"That was your nightmare, Robin." Cam said. "And you just survived it to make it go away and it worked."

Robin looked over at where he almost defeated Slade, and felt overjoyed with happiness and sadness that it wasn't true. Cam felt his emotions. Robin said to Cam and Raven, "Let's keep going." He started walking, and Cam and Raven followed.

**Author's Note: Sorry that was so short, but I'm writing this on Tuesday and my parents are divourced so I only stay here at my Dad's House, with my computer and all my files, until 9:00 at night. I'll write more next time if I can. By the way, if you have any ideas for nightmares that a teen titan or Cam can have please email me! Okay, review please. That button wants to be clicked. Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey. Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like my fiction. Oh and I decided this is going to be a Robin/Raven fiction because I never wrote any with those two paired together. **

**Hekatie- I'm glad you like at least one of my fan fictions. Not like my Newest Titans one. Haha. Thanks for your idea! I'll use it for Raven's nightmare probably. Anyway, thanks for the review. **

**MFK- Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like my fiction also. **

Downstairs, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were all wandering around the training room, looking for anything evil lurking around. The training room never looked this dark, it was almost pitch black, but thankfully they could see each other, and if anyone or anything would sneak up on them, they would probably see shadows.

"See anything, guys?" asked Cyborg. He peered around, but didn't see anything. "I don't."

Starfire looked around the room, and also didn't see anything. "I do not see anything, Friend Cyborg."

Beast Boy glanced at the doors and at the small windows, but didn't see a single thing except for darkness. "Ditto. I don't see a single thing except for darkness and it's creeping me out!"

Then, all they did was hear a squeaking noise and they looked over. All they saw was darkness, nothing else.

"Guys," Cyborg whispered. "Did you hear something?"

Before they could answer, someone creeped up to them. It was Terra.

"Terra?" asked Beast Boy.

Terra nodded and replied, "I guess this means I'm back?"

"You can't be back." Beast Boy whispered to himself. "You were Slade's apprentice. You helped him. You betrayed me. You-"

"Enough, enough." Terra replied. "I came back for a little fight not for accusations." She looked around the training room, seeing all the darkness and the three Titans. "Love what you've done with the place." Then she gave them a little evil smile and giggled. Then she made the floor tumble beneath all of their feet, making Starfire and Cyborg lose balance.

"Terra, don't!" cried Beast Boy, anger rising in his voice. "Please."

"Aw, with a cherry on top?" asks Terra sarcastically. She laughed at her own joke and then rushed towards Cyborg and Starfire to inflict more damage.

Starfire flew up and hurled a starbolt at her. Terra dodged it, but it did touch her a little bit.

"Ouch, Starfire, and I thought you were the innocent, nice one." Terra replied.

"Terra, please leave us alone." Starfire said.

"Like I'm going to listen to you." Terra replied, making the floor move a little more and then she dropped to the ground.

Beast Boy and Starfire just stood there and stared at her. Cyborg got up and just looked at her.

"Terra?" asks Beast Boy.

Terra looked up at Beast Boy, her blonde hair hanging down in front of her face, and said, "What happened? Why am I here?"

"Terra, you're-" Beast Boy went to say, but then she just faded away.

They continued to gaze at that spot where Terra laid and where she just faded away. They figured that must have been Beast Boy's nightmare because he was Terra's true friend and cared about her, and her really being evil must have been a nightmare to him.

"That wasn't real." Beast Boy said to himself. "It was just a nightmare."

"A painful nightmare, if you ask me." Cyborg replied.

"Friend Cyborg, Friend Beast Boy, I suggest that we keep moving and see if anymore evil is around." Starfire suggested.

"Okay, Star." Beast Boy replied, taking one last look at the spot Terra laid at.

"Okay." Cyborg said.

The three Titans walked out of the training room and into the living room to check for evil.

Meanwhile, back with Raven, Robin, and Cam, they were in Raven's bedroom gazing around for any evil.

"See anything?" asked Robin.

"No." replied Raven.

"Nothing." Cam said.

Raven's bedroom was more black and darker then unusual. Raven didn't mind of course, but it was weird how it hardly changed whenever the lights went out.

Raven looked around her bedroom suddenly and got alert, "Do you guys hear something?" She glanced around the room again, and knew something, or someone, had to be there.

"Hello Raven." Someone whispered to her. It wasn't Robin, and it wasn't Cam.

Raven walked forward a little more and knew instantly that it was her demonic father, Trigon, who she hoped she would never meet up with again. He brings out the dark side in her.

"Trigon." Robin said, realizing who was standing in front of Raven. "What are you doing here? Don't you know that you aren't, and never will be, welcomed here?"

Trigon looked over at Robin and then back at Raven, knowing that he had no business with the Boy Wonder. "Are you ready to go dark, Raven?" Trigon asked, some sarcasm in his voice.

Raven hurled a table at him, but he dodged it. She hurled everything she could find at Trigon, and Cam even shot a lighting streak at him, but they only hit a couple times and hardly inflicted any pain whatsoever to him.

"I don't understand. Why aren't you in pain?" asked Raven.

"I want your dark side, Raven. Not your good gothic side, I want your dark evil side." Replied Trigon.

Cam hurled another lightning streak at him, but he dodged it and continued to talk to Raven, trying to turn her evil and to her dark side.

Robin rushed towards him, about to attack and use his martial arts skill, but Trigon pushed him back.

"Join me, Raven." Trigon ordered.

"No." Raven said. "I won't."

Then Trigon looked like he was about to scream, but he just disappeared. This was Raven's nightmare, more talk and less action.

"That was my nightmare." Raven told herself.

**Author's Note: Okay, that chapter had both Raven's and Beast Boy's nightmares in it. I think Beast Boy's was better. Ok, review please. Anymore ideas for a nightmare, please tell me. Okay, please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey, I'm sorry I haven't updated for this story in so long. It's just that I've been updating my stories on Fiction Press. If you want to see them, my username on there is DarkAngel2009. Check out my stories if you want. Okay, I guess that's it. Review please! I'll try and update faster this time. **

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire were in the living room waiting to meet Raven, Robin, and Cam. Beast Boy wished the power would come back on so that he and Cyborg could play Gamestation. But the power was off, and it would probably stay off until this storm ended.

"Will this storm ever go away?" asked Starfire, looking out the window. "It seems like it is lasting forever and it will never stop."

"I'm so bored!" Beast Boy said. Before he could say anything else about him being bored, Raven and Robin and Cam came downstairs.

"Hey." Cam greeted the other Titans. "Raven just had her nightmare. Did you guys have any yet by any chance?"

"Yes we did and I don't like them." Beast Boy said.

"They were rather terrifying." Starfire agreed, turning away from the window and turning towards her friends. "Do you know when they will stop?"

"No." Cam admitted. "I wish I did though."

Then lightning streaked and lit up the whole entire room for a split second, but then went back to darkness. \

"Maybe we should come up with a plan?" suggested Beast Boy, looking at Robin since he is the leader.

"Good idea, Beast Boy." Robin replied, then said more softly. "Whoa, I've never thought I would hear those words come from my mouth."

Beast Boy sighed happily and nodded stupidly in agreement to what Robin had said about him until he realized what it meant and then he stopped nodded. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean, Bird Boy?"

"Beast Boy." Raven warned, her eyes turning a fiery red. "We do not have time for this."

Beast Boy ran behind Cyborg, cowering in fear. "I'm sorry, don't hurt me."

Raven rolled her eyes and they turned back to their normal shade of violet. "Robin, what's the plan?"

"The plan," Robin announced. He stopped for a second, thinking about what the plan could be. "Is to just live through anymore nightmares and defeat them."

"Will the storm be over then?" asked Cyborg.

"Probably." Cam spoke up, crossing her arms against her chest. "Maybe we should each get back in our groups. Or different groups or something."

"Okay," Robin replied. "Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy go into the kitchen. Me, Cam, and Starfire will stay here. Titans……and Cam move!"

Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all walked into the kitchen except for Raven, who levitated and kept a distance from Beast Boy so that she wouldn't waste any emotions on him. Cyborg glanced around the kitchen after hearing an unusual sound.

"Hello?" Cyborg asked, then turned to Raven and Beast Boy. "Raven, Beast Boy did you two lovebirds hear something?"

Raven lowered herself down and her violet eyes turned an angry crimson red colored. "Cyborg…." She warned in a demonic voice. Raven got pretty ticked off when Cyborg said that.

Beast Boy, on the other hand, just burst out laughing like a maniac. "Me and Raven lovebirds? Hahaha, that's not possible. I mean, hello! We're completely different!"

"Well, they do say opposites attract." Pointed out Cyborg, until he saw Raven glaring at him like she was about to kill him.

"Do you have a death wish?" She asked him, sarcastially, warning him never to say something as idiotic as that again. When he winced innocently, her Crimson Red eyes turned back to their Violet Purple color and she levitated again, looking around the kitchen. "Say something like that again and you're dead, Cyborg. Got it?" He nodded, fearfully, and ran towards the door, peering around that area.

Beast Boy snickered one more time and then continued looking. "Cyborg, Raven, find anything?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. It's completely clean." Cyborg replied.

Before he could say anything else he heard a familiar voice. One he wasn't sure he even wanted to hear.

"Hello Cyborg." Said a familiar voice.

Cyborg peered around the kitchen to find someone he never wanted to see again, at least he thinks he never wants to see him again. "Brother Blood?"

"In the flesh." Spoke Brother Blood. "My, Cyborg. You look slimmer. Have you lost weight?"

Cyborg smiled embarrassed, and blushed. "What are you doing here?"

"You should know, Cyborg." Brother Blood informed. "I want you on my team."

"Go to hell." Cyborg answered.

"I was afraid of this," replied Brother Blood. He hurled a cupboard, with lots of glass cups in it, at Cyborg. He missed Cyborg, but hit Raven. She felt to the floor in massive pain. She had cuts all over her hand and her blood dripped to the floor slowly. It was the color Crimson Red, one of her favorite colors beside black and purple.

Robin, Starfire, and Cam heard the noise so Robin ran in to see what happened. He found Cyborg and Brother Blood fighting, Beast Boy picking up glass over, and Raven gasping in massive pain.

"Raven!" Robin said. He rushed towards her and held her bloody hand out to see the wound. He quickly wrapped a bandage around it and when he finally realized what was happening around him, he saw Cyborg just standing there.

"What was Brother Blood doing here, Cy?" asked Robin.

"That was my nightmare, Robin." Informed Cyborg.

Cam sneaked into the living room, making sure no one was following her and touched her head. She was getting a flashback or something, and flashbacks or whatever this was came with a painful headache. She groaned softly so that the Titans wouldn't hear and fell to the floor, on her knees.

Flashback start

Cam was still in the living room, this time standing on her feet. She couldn't move, she couldn't scream, she couldn't do anything. She was just standing there, frozen. The demon was still coming towards her, growling and blood was dripping onto the floor. Then the woman's voice came again.

"Camryn." The woman spoke. "Open your eyes, Camryn."

Camryn winced and her eyes opened up to see the demon and darkness, both things she didn't want to see.

"Camryn." The woman spoke. "Only you can save them. Now. Before he kills them. Before the demon gets our of your mind and kills them. Hurry up!"

Camryn tried to scream, but she still couldn't. Then it hit her. This woman didn't want to hurt her and the demon didn't want to hurt her. It was the Teen Titans the demon was after. The woman was just trying to warn her.

Flashback end

Cam stood up and her headache left. She walked back into the kitchen, to see all of the Titans talking. Like they were doing before she left the room.

"Cam?" Raven asked. "Where were you?"

"I walked into the living room for a second." Explained Cam, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Why?" questioned Raven.

"I don't know." Cam admitted. "I just started getting a headache and I walked into the living room for some quiet. It's nothing to worry about, Raven. Really."

Raven narrowed her eyes at her for a second then turned away. She didn't trust her and Cam knew she never would.

Unless she gives it time, she would get the trust she needed.

Author's Note: Okay, there is Chapter Four. Sorry I haven't written in so long. I just lost inspirtation for this story sadly. Okay, I guess that's it. Please review!


End file.
